Whispers in the Wind
by Thinkbubbles101
Summary: Link gets pushed into a silver portal with Dark Link following close behind. When Link encounters a young female from Fairy Tail, what adventures await for them to journey? And is Link ever going to get home? Even if he does, will he abandon his new friends to go to a place he always have to be on the look out. Or would he choose the more free style life with Fairy Tail! ENJOY!


Whispers in the Wind~ By:Jim Carrey ... Wait! That's not write. Its by me! Thinkbubbles101! Anyways...

~ENJOY~

"Li-ink. Link! Come over here! Help us Link!" I turned around to see who was talking.

"Link!" There it goes again! That voice. Its so alluring. Get should of yourself Link! Its a trap!

"Link. Please help me! Theses creatures got me! Help me Link!" That time I knew I must go. That voice. It wasn't the ones before,but it was Zelda's.

I dashed through the woods while the voices guide me to a silver portal. I was in front of the the portal,until I felt someone push me. The last face I saw was me. Dark Link. As I was flowing through the silver worm hole, I saw a shadow. It was Dark Link again. I unsheathed my sword and began to figh Dark Link. Its like nothing can touch us. Were to evenly I started to fly up the worm hole until I saw a light. Dark Link must have known what I was up to because he smiled evily and started to chase after me.I finally escaped my double. Or so I thought. I landed out side the gates of a building. Fairy Tail to be exact. Just behind me I heard a voice. And it was similar to mine.

"Going somewhere?" By that moment I knew it was Dark Link. I was too late to react because he held up a darker and more duller sword than mine up to my neck.

"Hold it right there!" I heard a voice,but it sounded more feminine. All I saw was a bright blue flame and Dark Link ( DL) getting suckered punched into a wall. Then I started to get dragged by the collar. I honestly think I went chibi right there because next thing I know is that I'm sitting down at a table near a bar.

"Are you ok?" The female asked

"Yeah I'm ok. Just hungry." I replied

"Ha ha! Ok I'll order,but first whats your name? My name is Sonia Dragneel!" Said Sonia

"The names Link." I held up my hand to a hand shake.

"Nice too meet you! Im going to order now wanna come?" Taking my hand and pulling me towards the bar.

Two min later Links POV

"Mira-nee! Can we have the Virgin Mud Slide! Oh and two chicken legs!" Asked Sonia

"Hey Link I'm going over to Master's office. Stay here ok!" ordered Sonia before taking off.

" Hey Link! I'm going to put some alcohol in her Mud Slide. So shhhhh." Mira winked as she adds the alcohol to the Mud Slide.

"Hey I'm back! Oh! Its ready thanks Mira-nee!" Sonia took a sip of the now alcoholic Mud Slide. Then...

"Mira-nee! You put alcohol in here! Mira you..." Then Sonia passed out for a few seconds and came up drunk! Then passed out again.

The next day Sonia's POV

"Hai Hai! Hey Lucy,Levy,Erza! Let's go shopping! My treat!" So the four girls started walking off,but stopped to look at Natsu,Gray,Gajeel,and a passer by Jellal,but most embarrasingly and me.

Next thing I know he knows Link is in the department stores at the changing station.

The girls giggled as the put on some hand picked clothes

"Oi! Levy-chan can you help me zip this up?" Asked the blonde

"Sure! Here * Zip* all good?" The girls are all in one changing room for what I see. That's really weird fortoo! I saw the all the girls except mwa burst out.

"Hey! Give back my clothes!" I hissed as I his behind the door. I looked over to the boys and I blushed madly while shrinking back towards the room.

"Ok here Sonia!" Lucy handed some clothes to Sonia.

"Nani! I'm not wearing this! It exposes too much! No way in hell I'm wearing this!" I looked at the smirking girls and then to the clothes in my hands.

"Fine! Just give me my clothes back after this!" I started to put the clothes on and saw that it was a Cat suite. Oh great! Now the guys will laugh at me fore wearing this! Maybe Link will notice. No! Bad Sonia!Bad! No thinking like that! I just met him. I don't know who he is.

"Ok! I'm coming out now!" I warned as I walked out I'm sure I made every single male passerby nose bleed. Then some guy in a fancy suite came up to me and asked if I wanted to do a photo shoot tomorrow since I'm perfect for the job. I ( of course) said yes!

"Ok! See you tomorrow!" And the producer walked off.

"I'm going to be on a magazine!" I squealed as me,Lucy,and Levy jumped up and down. Erza was so happy too and started to warn me if they do too much then stop.

"No way in hell I'm letting you take that job!" Ranted Natsu ( my brother).

"I'm not going to go to a strip club or anything! Plus I'm old enough to make my own decisions! Baka!" This went on and on before Link cut in.

"Natsu's right. You should be careful. You don't know what would happen to you." Link pointed out.

" I know I know. I may not know,but it doesn't mean that I'm not prepared. If you guys keep worrying about me I'll start to become not confident in myself. If you worry then come. Ok!" She smiled and walked off.

Another day later Still Sonia's POV ( sorry something utterly awesome)

It was another day back in the guild while I was jamming out to the Lost Woods Dubstep Remix when Link came over.

"Hey. What are you listening to?" Link asked

"Lost .Remix." I said

"Can I hear?" Asked Link

"Sure." I handed Link one of my ear buds and played the song over again.

"I can play the original on my ocarina. Saria taught me how."

"That's cool that Saria made this as well as the original. I honestly like both. Their Epic no matter what." I pointed out

"Oh crap! I forgot! The photo shot!" I ran out the door as fast as I can.

Now it's Links POV

Sonia was at the photo shooting studio and making said I can't watch. I don't know why.

Then Sonia came out with photos.

"Here! Take a look!" She smiled widely. I'm guessing she did a good job. I'm honestly really bored, I haven't done any action since with Dark Link tried to attack me.

*looks at photos*

"Umm are you ok Link? You just dropped them." She concerned

"Yeah.I'm great yup. Let's go back." What the heck was that! That was too much for me! Ishould've stayed at the guild. At least someone is happy. I think it was too inappropriate. Except the one she liked.

"Link!" I jumped from the sudden calling of my name.

"Hey.. If you don't like it tell me. I really hated them except one. I'm not going to hurt you say too much then I might have too!"

*chuckles*

"Yeah I guess your right. They were pretty terrible! All of them actually. Even if you did model appropriately you still would look like a reck!" I said jokingly.

"Baka! I'll show you who's a deck after I get done with you!" Sonia threatened jokingly.

I ran away from Sonia seeing that she can keep up pretty well. I'm not even running forwards! We ran all the way to an ice cream parlor and we stopped there to get some ice cream. It was sunset when we went to settle down on a bench in front of the lake and the beutiful view of the sunset. The sun looked like it fell into the water so it can rise the next day,but until that, the moon shines down on the lake. Reflecting the fuzzy,misty rays of the moon while it climbs to the top of the darkening sky. I felt something hit my and slightly jumped. I realized it was Sonia. She was sleeping on my shoulder. I should take her home. So I carried Sonia home ( bridal style). And set her on her bed and left her house. I went to my apartment to get to sleep too.

"Good night." I mumbled then I drifted off to sleep.

How was it! Please comment!

"Soooooo how was it!" I asked Link

"It was good." Said Link bluntly

"Don't be like that!"

"Where's the Action!"

"Coming on the next chapter!"

"When is it?"

"Turn the page Baka!"

Ok hope you ~Enjoyed~ it!


End file.
